Have You Ever?
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Kai takes a ‘Have You Ever’ survey online, and answers the questions with some help from Tala. Oneshot. WARNINGS: Yaoi, lemon. If you don't like manlove, then you don't read. My first fic, so be gentle.


_+ Kai takes a 'Have You Ever' survey online, and answers the questions with some help from Tala. Oneshot._

_+ WARNINGS: Yaoi, lemon. Don't like manlove, then don't read._

_+ Disclaimer: I own bugger all. Except the storyline._

_+This is my very first fanfic, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I apologise if anything is underlined, or is all bold or something. Which is what happened when I first uploaded this fic. I deleted it, and I'm trying again XD Enjoy and review!_

_--_

_**Have You Ever…?**_

"_Have you ever… Gone bull-riding?_"

Kai raised his eyebrows at the question. He was sat on his couch in the apartment that he shared with his team-mate, and friend (ish), Tala, and was so bored that he had resorted to taking a 'Have You Ever' survey on the internet.

"That's such a stupid question," Kai muttered to himself. He typed in 'no'.

"_Have you ever… Licked a lamppost and got your tongue stuck?_"

"That's something Tyson would definitely do. Or Max," Kai said as he typed in 'no' yet again.

"What's something Tyson or Max would do?" Tala said, springing up from behind the couch, and making Kai jump.

"Fucking Hell, Tala! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kai said angrily, turning to glare at the smirking redhead.

"I repeat the question, what's something Max and Tyson would do?"

"Lick a freezing lamppost and get their tongues stuck to it."

"Oh, yeah. They are dim enough to do that. Why are you being asked that anyway?" Tala asked as his raised his eyebrows.

"I'm doing a survey," Kai simply replied, moving onto the next question.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

"_Have you ever… Drowned a fish?_"

"Drowned a fish? Is that even possible?" Tala asked.

"Can you PLEASE stop reading over my shoulder. It's really fucking annoying," Kai moaned, as he typed 'no' again.

"Language, Kaisy, language."

"Don't call me Kaisy."

"Why not, Kaisy?"

"You are really beginning to piss me off."

Tala was about to reply, but was cut short when he had to dodge one of Kai's fists. He 'tsked' at Kai, and decided to sit down next to his housemate.

"_Have you ever… Kissed someone?_"

Kai was suddenly very uncomfortable with Tala sitting next to him. If he was going to have to answer these sort of questions, he definitely didn't want to answer them with Tala there. Since the answer to most of these sort of personal questions were 'no', he knew that Tala would never let him hear the end of it.

"So, have you?"

"Have I what?" Kai replied, trying his best to think of a way to get rid of Tala.

"You can't answer a question with a question. Have you ever kissed someone?" Tala said, smirking.

Kai blushed and turned away from Tala.

"You haven't, have you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Kai replied, a scowl replacing his blush.

"I think you should just answer the question. Have you kissed someone or not?"

Kai shot a death glare at Tala before confidently typing in 'yes'.

"That's a lie, I know it is," Tala said, his smirk growing bigger.

"Alright! So I haven't kissed someone!" Kai started. "Who gives a da-"

He was silenced when Tala suddenly put his lips to Kai's. Tala had closed his eyes, but Kai kept his wide open with shock. He was vaguely aware that Tala was slightly nibbling his bottom lip.

When Tala drew back, he was panting slightly as he had forgotten he owned a nose and therefore had forgotten to breathe. Kai's eyes were still wide, and he was looking at Tala with shock.

"There you go, you can leave that answer as 'yes' now," Tala told Kai, a pink blush gracing his face.

Kai had no reply for him, but just nodded and moved onto the next question. His mind was still a blank and he was still in shock.

"_Have you ever… Farted in public?_"

Kai frowned at the immaturity of the question, but to his surprise, Tala started snickering.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that, this one time in th- the Abbey, Ian.. He… Ian…" Tala couldn't hold himself any longer, and burst into laughter. He was actually crying from laughing so hard.

Kai raised his eyebrows as Tala doubled over, holding his stomach. Kai had never seen him laugh like this - whatever Ian had done had better have been bloody funny, because Kai was losing patience.

"Tala, pull yourself together. What did Ian do?"

Tala wiped a few stray tears away from his face and tried again.

"Well, this one time, B-Boris was… He was briefing us in one of the training rooms, and Ian… Ian… He…" And Tala was off again.

He couldn't be patient any longer, and so Kai hit Tala on the arm, which made him stop laughing immediately.

"Is that any way to treat the person who gave you your first kiss?" Tala frowned.

"Yes, since you won't tell me what Ian supposedly done in the Abbey," Kai frowned back.

"Oh, yeah. Well, anyway, we were being briefed, and Ian let out this knee-trembler," Tala was clearly about to crack up again, but he carried on. "It went on for ages. Anyway, Boris just stood there and started at him with a mixture of disgust and surprise… We all were. But it didn't end there. Boris was in the middle of telling Ian how he should find a way to hold it in, when he let off again!"

There was no stopping Tala this time. He was laughing so hard that Kai thought it would be next year before he stopped. Still, the redhead had managed to make Kai chuckle. Not bothering to interrupt Tala's laughing fit, he typed in 'no'.

"_Have you ever… Groped someone?_"

Kai looked nervously round at Tala, who was still trying to calm himself down. He typed in 'no' and tried to scroll down quickly, but it was too late. Tala had seen the question, and raised his eyebrows at the bluenette.

"What?" Kai asked, aware that Tala was still staring at him.

"Nothing," Tala replied, lowering is eyebrows.

"_Have you ever… Had someone grope you?_"

There was no hiding the question this time. Tala looked at the question, and then looked at Kai with a big smirk on his face.

"Don't try anything, Ivanov," Kai scowled, well aware that Tala was going to try and change his answer to this question to a 'yes'.

"Who says I was going to?" Tala asked, though his expression clearly gave it away that he wanted to try something.

Kai was about to answer the question, when Tala suddenly moved his laptop away and kissed him full-force. Kai was so stunned again, that he didn't respond. He suddenly felt Tala's hand trailing down his chest… Lowering to his stomach… And eventually coming to a halt on his groin. When Tala's hand reached it's desired destination, he gave a little squeeze, making Kai moan, and jerk away from him.

"What did you move for?" Tala asked, pouting at Kai.

"You fucking groped me!"

"Good, that means you can change your answer to the 'has anyone groped you' question," Tala said, grinning at the massive blush, and bulge in his trousers, that Kai had.

Kai scrolled back up to change the answer to 'yes', uncomfortably aware that Tala could see his excitement. What made him worry, though, was the fact that he _could_ get excited by Tala touching him like that, and what worried him even more was that he actually liked it.

"_Have you ever… Drank Ribena?_"

Kai typed in 'yes'. He'd tried Ribena when he and the Bladebreakers got stuck in England thanks to Mr. Dickenson, and Max had suggested they all go and get something to eat and drink. When they had visited a shop, Tyson and Max had become fascinated by the blackcurrant drink, and so they all ended up buying a bottle of it each.

"You know what?" Tala asked.

"What?" Kai replied, not even taking any notice of Tala. He was too busy answering the next question, and still trying to get his little soldier to stand down.

"These questions are really random. They'll have a really stupid one, like the licking a cold lamppost one, and then they'll have a really personal one, like, 'have you ever had sex'," Tala rambled.

"_Have you ever… Had sex?_"

Kai looked round at Tala, who was grinning at him again.

"Well, Kai. Have you?"

"Erm…"

"That's a no, then? I wouldn't have believed you even if you'd have said 'yes'. Mainly because you hadn't ever been groped or kissed before me."

"Alright, smartarse. Rub it in, why don't you?"

"Well, since I was your first kiss and grope, do you want me to be the first person have sex with you?"

Kai had made the mistake of taking a drink of his water just as Tala had said that, and so he managed to spurt it out everywhere once Tala had asked.

"Well, do you?"

"I can't answer that!"

"Why not? I already gave you a semi. What would be the problem of going that step further?"

"1) You are my team captain, friend and housemate, 2) You are male and so am I, 3) No. Just… No."

Tala pouted at him again, but knew Kai wouldn't give in. Hell, he was asking for a lot, considering Kai had never had a relationship with a girl, let alone with a guy. They both sat there for a while, and Kai had even stopped answering the stupid questions.

"Tala?"

"Yes?"

"… What does it feel like?"

Tala turned to look at Kai, who had blushed from asking the question. Tala himself had his eyes wide of shock from Kai asking such a question, and thought for a moment that he had actually misheard the bluenette.

"Well, it depends what position you're in, I guess… Either way, it feels damn good."

"Does it hurt?"

"The first time it can do… It's not so bad if the other person goes slow."

"Would you go slow?"

Tala had a choking fit. Kai could NOT have just asked him that!

"Well, yeah, of course. Since it'd be your first time. Unless, of course, you wanted to do me."

It was Kai's turn to have a choking fit. Him? Do Tala? No way, he wouldn't no where to start.

"No, you'd have to…"

"Do you?"

"Yeah. Do me. Since I know nothing about sex."

"You'll learn."

There was another silence. Kai just stared at his screen, looking at the question he couldn't currently answer.

"_Have you ever… Had sex?_

Right now, this very minute, he could answer with a definite 'no'. But the question was, was Tala going to change that? What would be the point with answering 'no', only to have Tala pounce on him a few minutes later so he could change it to 'yes'?

Kai turned to Tala with enquiring eyes.

'For God's sake, Tala, will you give me some sort of sign what to do, and what you're going to do?!' Kai thought as he looked at Tala.

Tala himself was staring at the wall. He, for once in his life, didn't know ho to handle the situation. He'd offered himself to Kai, and Kai had initially said no. Now Kai was getting curious, and Tala didn't know what to do!

"Tala?"

Tala turned to look at Kai. He had his head slightly tilted, making him look super cute and irresistible.

"I know you've always been gay. You haven't ever really tried to hide it. But, I'm not sure if I'm gay… But I'm definitely curious right now," Kai said.

"Shall I help you find out, then?" Tala asked, moving closer to Kai.

Kai, nodded, and slowly put his lips to Tala's. Tala put one hand on Kai's waist, and his other was stroking Kai's hair as the kiss deepened.

Tala reluctantly pulled away, but still stroked Kai's hair. They were both blushing and panting slightly, as they had forgotten to breathe again.

"What happened to the whole 'I-can't-screw-you-because-you-are-my-team-mate-captain-male-and-housemate' thing?" Tala asked.

"Screw it," Kai replied bluntly, pulling Tala into another kiss.

They were both so getting into one another, their hands roaming each other's bodies, that they didn't even notice as Kai's laptop fell to the floor. Kai pulled out of the kiss, and pulled Tala's top off. He took in the gorgeous sight of Tala's muscles when Tala whispered to him.

"I don't think it's fair that I have to be topless and you don't."

Kai grinned at him, and Tala pulled Kai's top off and threw it across the room.

"That was my favourite top!"

"We'll find it later," Tala replied, pushing Kai down onto the sofa and kissing him again.

Tala's hands began roaming Kai's body again, and he tweaked a nipple. Kai moaned into the kiss, making Tala smile inwardly. Tala started to nibble Kai's bottom lip again, and Kai opened his mouth ever so slightly, but enough for Tala to slip his tongue in. He started to roam Kai's mouth, making sure nothing was left untouched, and was pleasantly surprised when Kai's own tongue began pushing at his, battling him for dominance.

They were at this for a few minutes before Tala pulled away, and this time it was Kai's turn to pout.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because maybe you're getting too excited."

"Well, isn't that a good thing? Besides, so are you."

"Yeah, but what I'm saying is that you're getting too excited for the couch," Tala said finally with a wink.

Kai cottoned on to what Tala was suggesting, and grinned back at the redhead above him.

"Your room or mine?" Kai asked.

"Yours."

Tala got off the sexy bluenette, who shivered slightly from loss of body contact, and led him by the hand to his own room. When they entered, Kai closed the door behind him before being roughly pushed down onto his own bed.

Kai leaned up for another kiss, and Tala happily accepted the gesture, bringing his lips together with Kai's. For a moment, Tala let Kai push his tongue into Tala's mouth, but soon, Tala was kissing along Kai's cheek, before moving over to his ear and nibbling the lobe.

Tala soon travelled down Kai's cheek, along his jaw line, kissing as he went. He came to a halt at Kai's neck, giving him a lovebite. Kai held his breath slightly as he felt Tala suck on his pale skin. Once Tala was satisfied with his mark, he continued downwards, stopping again at one of Kai's nipples, and licking at it. Kai moaned again, and though he wasn't fully aware of it, his hips raised up ever so slightly.

For Tala, this was a signal to go further, so he lifted himself off Kai, who pouted again, and began to undo Kai's belt. Kai stopped pouting at this, and instead grinned and leaned back. He trembled slightly when he felt the slightly cool room air hit him.

"Go commando, do you?" Tala asked, taking in the gorgeous sight. He wanted to ravage the bluenette at that very second, but had promised to go slow, so he couldn't.

"Not all the time. Just couldn't be bothered this morning. Anyway, I don't think it's fair that I have no trousers and underwear on, but you do," Kai replied, and sat up.

Tala put his arms around Kai's neck as he started to undo Tala's belt, and pulled his trousers off too, slinging them across the room.

"Was that payback for me throwing your shirt?" Tala asked, grinning up at Kai.

"Maybe. And it also appears that I wasn't the only one going commando," Kai grinned back.

Tala leaned in and kiss Kai again, before pushing him down on the bed. Now that he had the bluenette naked, he didn't know where to start. He decided to move down and leave a trail of kisses, all the way down Kai's chest and stomach, before coming to a halt just above Kai's cock.

Tala looked up at Kai, who had closed his eyes as soon as he felt Tala's breath nearing his groin. Tala grinned slightly, and lowered his head back down, slowly taking Kai's full length in his mouth. As soon as he had, Kai moaned loudly, and he tried to raise his hips further, urging Tala to take him deeper, but Tala held them down firmly.

Tala soon started bobbing his head up and down, and Kai brought his knees up, his moans getting louder and louder. Just as Tala felt Kai was getting close, he stopped, earning a growl from Kai.

"What the Hell did you stop for?" Kai glared at the redhead.

Tala just silenced him with by pressing a finger to Kai's lips, before rubbing it along to pink mouth, which opened slightly, allowing Tala to slip two fingers in.

"I need you to suck on them so I can prepare you without it being too _painful_," Tala said.

Kai nodded and started to suck on them. He tried to imitate the movements he felt Tala make on him previously, and obviously succeeded, because he heard Tala make little moans.

Once Tala was sure that his fingers were wet enough, he spread Kai's legs and brought one finger to Kai's hole.

"Are you ready for this?"

Kai just nodded in response, his violet eyes glazed over from lust. Tala nodded back, and slowly pushed the one finger in. He felt Kai tense up, and so took hold of the younger teen's cock, and slowly began pumping, trying to take his mind off the slight pain.

It must've worked, because he felt Kai relax again, and the bluenette moaned. Tala continued his slow pumping, and pushed another finger into Kai. Even though Kai was feeling the pleasure from Tala stroking his cock, he could still feel the pain of his fingers entering him. When Tala had added that second finger, he cried out in pain, arching his back. He was vaguely aware of Tala telling him to try and relax and to not fight the intrusion. Hell, he tried, but he wasn't sure if it was working.

Tala started to move his fingers in and out of Kai, stretching him, and making him ready. Kai had stopped groaning in pain, and was again moaning with pleasure. This was when Tala felt he was ready. Taking his fingers out of Kai, but still rubbing his cock slowly, Tala brought the tip of his own cock to Kai's hole, and pushed in slowly.

This time, Kai wasn't aware of the pleasure, all he could feel was the burning pain from Tala pushing into him.

"T-Tal, no… Stop! Please!"

Tala put a finger to Kai's lips to shush him again, but didn't move himself further in. He wanted to make sure Kai was OK before he would continue. After a while, Kai's breathing slowed down, and he nodded to Tala so he could continue.

Tala pushed the rest of his length into Kai's tight little hole, making Kai cry out with pain again, but at least he wasn't telling Tala to stop. Tala leaned down to kiss Kai, and slowly drew back up, and began thrusting in and out of Kai slowly.

After what seemed like minutes, Kai's cries of pain turn to moans of pleasure, and he wrapped his legs around Tala's waist and was soon telling Tala to go faster. Tala was only to happy to obey, and began banging into Kai hard and fast. Kai was moaning Tala's name so loud that Tala couldn't even hear himself moaning Kai's name.

All of a sudden, Kai screamed out in pleasure at feeling Tala hitting his prostate over and over again, and it wasn't long before Kai shouted Tala's name as he came hard, shooting his seed all over his and Tala's abdomen's.

Tala, feeling Kai's walls clamp around him, was soon to follow, and moaned Kai's name loudly as he released his load into Kai.

Both boys were sweating a lot, and Tala had collapsed on Kai, panting and forgetting that he was still imbedded in Kai. It was only when Kai dropped his legs from around Tala's waist that Tala actually remembered that he was still in Kai.

The redhead pulled out, and rolled off Kai, to lie next to the phoenix blader. Tala turned his head to look at Kai, who was still panting and had his eyes closed.

"Kai?"

"Mmhhm?"

"How did that feel?"

"Fucking awesome."

Tala put his arms round his new lover and nuzzled into his neck.

"So, are you gay?" Tala asked.

"After that? Definitely. As long as that happens more often," Kai replied, turning to grin at Tala.

"Oh, don't you worry, it will," Tala said, winking at Kai and giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Now it's time to rest."

Kai nodded in agreement and cuddled into Tala's arms.

"_Have you ever… Had sex?_"

Hell, yes. And it was _good_.


End file.
